Quest for the Best
by King Clutch
Summary: This is a story about a boy who will soon go out on his adventure and experience the world as a real adult, in as many ways as possible.


**Caution before you read: This material has many graphic pornographic pieces of content and should disregarded if the reader is an unsuitable age, with that being said her you are.**

The day I dreamed of had finally come. I turned eighteen just a few weeks ago and was able to start my journey. Every year on the the first of May, anyone who was eighteen could set out from home and begin their journey. Most teenagers set out from home, with just a few supplies, rations, and money. I had a different story though, and since my parents had money, our family lived in Pallet Town, which was one of the wealthiest cities in the entire region. It was a peaceful town on the edge of the sea, with no beach. Pallet was known for the Pokemon lab and Professor Oak who was in charge of the lab.

That morning I rolled out of bed, and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. After nervously scarfing down some eggs and bacon, I briskly walked through the private neighborhood to the edge of town. I saw some old friends I would leave behind on my way because they were born after the cutoff and would have to wait till next year. As I entered the lab I was approached by an over perky lab assistant trying to tell me about Pokemon. I already knew enough so I brushed him off and walked over to Oak. The lab was filled with bookshelves filled with old leather bound books as well as new books filled with new discoveries, technology, and everything you would want to know about all kinds of Pokemon. Two girls had arrived before me and Oak was handing them their new Pokemon I.D.s.

"Here you go Anika" Said Oak, and she thanked him quickly choose her starter Pokemon as if she already knew which one she wanted, walked out. I watched her walk out, and stared at her nice round ass in her tight, almost see through yoga pants. The other girl stayed behind to choose her starter. As she bent over the table to examine the two Pokemon left, and I could see she was wearing no panties underneath her short skirt. She wore a tight pink shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and pulled her dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Well hello Pierce!" Oak hobbled over to me from the table and greeted me warmly. "Do you have your starter fee?"I nodded and paid him three million Pokédollars. There's a reason not very many people could afford to be a real trainer. 3,000,000P might seem like a lot of money, and it was, but my dad was a professional trainer off in another region so I barely got to see him, but I could officially start my journey.

Oak snapped me out of my daydream and gave me my new ID which was also my Pokedex. He then took me over to the table with the starter Pokemon. There were only two left, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. I let the girl pick first and she thanked me and chose Bulbasaur. I took the last one and walked out.

As soon as I got outside, she threw her arms around me, "Thank you so much for letting me have Bulbasaur, and by the way I'm Kateri, but people call me Kat" she said while bouncing up and down. I told her who I was as I stupidly stared at her tits bouncing freely inside her shirt. Her tits weren't exactly big, but she knew how to use them and how to turn a guy on. She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. "I ugh… I have to go grab some stuff from my room before I go" she looked at me and asked if she could come with me, and without responding I dragged her through town back to my house. I quickly looked around my house, finding it empty I ran to my room with Kateri right behind me. I entered my room and she locked the door behind us.

Our faces meet in a passionate french kiss, my hands went up and own her back finally landing on her ass. I squeezed hard and she let out a soft moan. I reached back up and pulled off her top, so her bra-less tits were released, and bounced freely. My hands ran over her chest making her nipples hard. and she pushed my on the bed and jumped on top of me while ripping off her own white shorts showing a a dripping wet pussy. She unzipped my pants with her teeth and pulled down my pants, showing a huge bulge in my boxers. There was a shine of lust in her eyes at the sight of my erection. She pulled down my boxers and stuck my cock in her mouth, sucking on it and going up and down. Her tongue licked all over the top of my head and flicked around in her mouth furiously. With one hand she stroked my cock, and with the other she started rubbing her snatch. After my cock was dripping wet with her spit she got up on top of me, positioned her juicy cunt slowly on my cock and rode me backwards with the tops of her feet on my shoulders. I slapped her ass and she yelped in pain, but she turned around and said between thrusts, "Do...It...Again!" I slapped her ass on the other side, so her ass cheeks were symmetrical with two red hand prints. She started to moan louder and soon she screamed in pleasure. Her legs went numb and her entire body went limp with an orgasmic bliss. I got off my back and got on my knees and started fucking her doggy style. She moaned loudly and begged me to cum deep in her tight little pussy. As I started to get close and I humped her as fast as I could pushing my cock as far as I could into her pussy before finally shooting my load inside her. I rolled off her and lied next to her for a short bit. Juices dripped out of her pussy and she reached down and started licking her cum covered fingers.

After five minutes off cuddling with the naked body I got up and packed my bag. Some food, money, and camping supplies were all I'll carry on my long journey. She got up with me and asked if I was ready to go to the next town. I was overjoyed to start my journey, especially on this high note, and I couldn't wait to see what my journey held for me.

**Authors note: This is my first ever Fan fiction and I would like all feedback, criticism, and suggestions for later in the Story to be left in a comment so I can make this story as good as it can get. Thanks for any and all support.**

**Also since it was the first chapter and more of an introduction there wasnt too much sex, and it was on the shorter side, but I hoped you liked it regardless.**


End file.
